


Two for the Price of One

by DeviantHufflepuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Black Hermione Granger, Crack-ish, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, Food Kink, Innuendo, Kinda, M/M, Minor Beta-ing, Multi, Pet Names, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantHufflepuff/pseuds/DeviantHufflepuff
Summary: Feb 15th is the best day of the year, Half-priced candy day. But what happens when Hermione boyfriends use a two-for-one deal at embarrass their girlfriend.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Kingsley Shacklebolt, Hermione Granger/Kingsley Shacklebolt/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 14
Kudos: 86





	Two for the Price of One

**Author's Note:**

> So, I decided to write myself a B-day story. My favorite thing about my B-day is getting half priced candy because stores need to replace heart-shaped candy with Easter candy. It's amazing!
> 
> WARNING: I use foods as a comparison for black skin-tones. This is started by a black character but I understand this may be upsetting for some people.

“If your asses aren’t out of bed in five minutes, I will dump these coffees over your heads!” Spooned around each other, Hermione’s lovers looked like a perfect yin and yang. Porcelain pale skin wrapped tightly around dark ebony. They were as different as their appearance, but complemented each other perfectly; Severus’ stark and cold sarcasm seemed to melt away with the presence of Kingsley’s warmth and ease.

On any other morning, Hermione would be more than happy to watch them sleep soundly, she would likely still be snuggled between them, revelling in the delicious feeling of their skin pressed against hers. But, they had an important mission today.

“Darling, we can buy you candy at full price, I will even carve it into a heart for you. Just let us sleep.” Kingsley pulled himself closer to Severus as he spoke, looking more like a cuddly puppy than a deadly wizard and Minister of Magic.

It was, in Hermione’s mind, the best holiday of the year. February 15th, half-price candy day! Each year she woke up early to go to Rosy and Pop’s Chocolate Shop, a little family-owned bakery and chocolate store near her childhood home, and bought as much of their leftover Valentine’s day candy as she could.

She hated Valentine’s day but loved the outcome of the next day. She was quite strict with her men, demanding that they not buy her any gifts or do anything to celebrate the commercialised holiday. The day after was the only time she would buy anything even remotely heart-shaped.

“No, that is not how this works! Up!” Grasping the duvet, Hermione pulled it off her men and watched in mischievous delight as they both curled around themselves, trying to protect their nude bodies from the chilly room.

“You will pay for this, witch,” Severus sneered, finally getting out of bed and walking to stand over Hermione. “I don’t know when yet, and I don’t know how, but you will regret this, little one.”

“Oh, I’m so scared.” Rolling her eyes, Hermione raised her wand and summoned some of Severus’ muggle clothing. “Now, get dressed. You can think of my punishment later.”

Hermione placed the two coffee to-go cups on the bedside table and walked out of the room, leaving her lovers to mutter about her under their breath.

* * *

The shop had only just opened when the triad arrived, and already there were close to 10 people in the store, doing exactly the same thing Hermione planned to do.

“See, this is why we came early!” Bouncing on her toes, Hermione tried to see over the people in line, hoping to catch a glimpse at the sweets still available in the display case. Behind her, Kingsley and Severus were stubbornly sipping their second cups of coffee, refusing to even fain interest in the strange traditions Hermione had.

They would always stand by her and support her in any way needed, but when the support involved waking up early on one of their few days off, they were not going to give it their all until two cups of coffee had been finished and a third was started.

For ten minutes, Hermione was bouncing impatiently, rubbing her fingers together in fear that at any moment Pop would run out of candy for her, but at last, they were in front of the full display of heart-shaped chocolates, cookies, cakes, and pastries.

“We saved you a box of the raspberry-filled dark chocolates, Mimi,” the old man said, reaching under the counter and handing Hermione a small red box. Her childhood nickname always felt like nails on a chalkboard to Hermione, but these people had known her before she could speak, so she never corrected them. Unfortunately, the two men behind her would likely tease her for hours over the childish name.

“Were doing two-for-one packages. So, if you get the dark chocolate you also get the white chocolate.” 

“Oh, that will be perfect for Hermione. She can never decide if she wants white or dark. Most evenings she just goes back and forth between the two. She once said they tasted best together, a few licks on one and then she moved to the next.” Hermione felt the blood rushing to her cheeks at Kinglsey’s words, but luckily it seemed the sweet old man was oblivious to the double-entendre

“That sounds like our Mimi, she always wanted to try everything, I swear, if she could that girl would have put everything in her mouth.”

“Ah, then she really hasn’t changed,” Severus said, joining in on the fun. “You would think she would have found a preference after tasting them both almost every day, but no dice. I personally have grown to love something especially dark, the way it sits on my tongue is just exquisite. It tastes even better if it’s been dipped in sweet, salty caramel.”

Hermione could do nothing but stare at the floor, hoping it would swallow her, saving her from the embarrassment her lovers were gleefully putting her through.

“Chocolate dipped in caramel? I had never seen anyone do that. Usually, we just fill the chocolates with caramel. We do, however, have cream-filled caramels.” Behind her, Kingsley began choking on his coffee, having taken a sip only moments before.

“What luck, another favourite of ours!” Severus was enjoying this far too much. “Almost every night she asked for caramels filled with cream, and two is never enough, she is truly insatiable. I think we will take 3 boxes of the caramels, 4 packs of the dark and white chocolate cupid’s arrows, the box of raspberry cream-chocolates, and do you have any caramel sauce we could buy?”

“Sev, we can make our own caramel sauce, we just need to heat it slowly,” Kingsley said, turning to smile at Hermione. “I am sure if we worked together we could make more caramel sauce then we know what to do with.”

“Oh, but Kingsley I think we should get some here as well. It is Hermione’s favourite place, and she loves caramel, I am sure if she could bathe in the stuff she would.”

And so the trio left with bags filled with candy and caramel sauce, and a bright-red Gryffindor, who was both aroused and furious.

* * *

“You fucking arseholes! I swear, I will–”

Hermione's threat was cut off when she was pressed between her men, Kingsley’s lips attacking her own and Severus peeling her clothing off of her. He unbuttoned her blouse before his large hands encased her lace-covered breasts. With her lips still being dominated by Kingsley, Severus took over teasing her neck and sensitive ears.

“You’ll what, little one? You seem too wound up to do anything. Allow us to unravel you.” A sharp bite of her ear lobe pulled a gasp from Hermione, which Kingsley happily swallowed.

Kingsley’s hands wrapped under her thighs and lifted her up without breaking their kiss, and he carried her to their bedroom and threw her onto the bed.

“Was anything we said wrong, Princess?” Kingsley kissed down her body, pausing to remove her bra and lavish each nipple with his tongue. “Are you not a greedy little thing, never being able to choose between dark or white chocolate? Do you not love coating our cocks with your caramel-sweet juices?”

Without a word, her jeans and knickers vanished and she could feel Kingsley’s skin pressed against her. This was a common occurrence, as Severus was always impatient to have them both naked.

“Merlin, you're already dripping, Princess. Did you make all this sweet sauce for Daddy?” his tongue swept through her folds, scooping her arousal into his mouth.

“Yes, Daddy. I made it for you and Sev. You make me so wet.”

His mouth was there, sucking and kissing her pussy with a passion only he possessed. He knew her cunt like it was made for him, and could take her to a level of pleasure she had never known before.

Hermione's head was thrown back in ecstasy and her eyes were closed, so when she felt something sticky coating her breast, she was shocked to see Severus, standing over her, dripping caramel over her.

“I swear, if any of that gets near my pussy, you two will be held responsible for the yeast infection and I will take my discomfort out of you, understand?” The thought of them licking caramel off of her was so hot, and got her even wetter, but the risk of sugar going in her cunt was frightening, so she needed her men to understand the seriousness of the situation.

“Understood, little one. I just want to taste these caramel covered tits, I won’t let it drip anywhere else, your pussy doesn’t need anything else to make it sweet.”

With that, Severus lowered her lips to lick and suck away the caramel that coated her body. Both men brought her pleasure with their mouths, making her moan and whimper as they teased her skin with their teeth and tongues.

Kingsley switched between sucking gently on her clit and slipping his tongue inside of her quivering cunt. His treatment brought her to the edge quickly, but he made her balance, moments from falling over the edge, for a while, just building the fire within her until she couldn't take it much longer.

Only a thin, sticky layer of sweet caramel was left of her skin, and Severus was taking his time, lapping up the remaining confection. His lips were focused on her taut nipple, sucking and nibbling on them just as she always liked.

“Merlin, I love you like this, little one. So close to the edge, panting and moaning like a bitch in heat. Would you like to come on your Daddy’s face?” Severus ran his tongue between her breasts until he reached her mouth, capturing the bottom lip between her teeth and sucking on it.

“Beg, little one. Beg Daddy to make you come so we can make our own cream-filled caramel.”

Hermione couldn’t hold back her laughter. The three of them were always silly with each other, feeling they couldn’t be that way with anyone else, but this candy-theme fucking was reaching a new level of ridiculous.

“Oh, is that funny? Should we tell Kingsley to stop?” Without hesitation, Kingsley’s head popped up between her legs, his chin coated in her juices.

“No, please Daddy make me come and fill me up. I want to be filled with your cream!”

Kingsley returned to her cunt, sucking her clit with a force he hadn’t been before. It took only seconds for Hermione to be right back on the edge. She felt Severus’ hand move to cup her arse as he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

“Come for us, little one.”

The feeling of her arse stretching from an anal preparation spell pushed her over into bliss. White light flashed behind her eyes as she thrashed and quivered in pleasure. Kingsley continued licking her, prolonging her pleasure.

“I need to be inside of you, Princess,” Kingsley said as he placed kisses up her stomach until they were face-to-face. Wrapped in his arms, Kingsley rolled them over until she was straddling his waist. 

“Ride Daddy, Princess. Bounce on Daddy’s cock while Sev filled up your little arsehole.” Kingsley took his cock in hand and angled it at Hermione’s entrance.

Slowly, Hermione slid down his thick length, moaning in satisfaction as his cock filled her so completely. Her hips roll on their own accord, seeking delicious friction, needing to grind her clit against Kingsley’s pelvis while he thrust inside of her.

She lost herself in the rhythm of their love-making. Everything around her faded away except for the delicious cock inside of her, filling her cunt so perfectly.

She was reminded of the other person in the room when Severus’ large hand pressed on her back, and the head of his cock began teasing her back entrance.

“Tell me what you want, little witch?” Slowly the head of his dick pressed into her tight hole before pulling out again. “Do you want to be filled with cream?”

“Yes! Fuck my arse and fill me with cream!” she continued moving over Kingsley’s cock as Severus slowly pressed into her. Sounds of bliss were pulled from Hermione's mouth as she was stretched to her maximum by her lovers, filled to a point of pleasurable pain that made her mad with desire.

“Yes, fuck me!” she cried out as they began thrusting forcefully inside of her. She could do nothing but moan as they used her holes. Severus’ hands were on her hips, holding her tightly as he pushed deeply inside of her. 

“Such a good Princess for Daddy,” Kingsley said, tangling his fingers in Hermione’s curls. “Your cunt feels so good, so sweet and tight. I adore the way you feel with Severus pressed into your arse, Can feel your walls quivering and his cock moving inside of you, Princess. You two feel so fucking good together.”

She could only moan in response, unable to coherently respond to his praise. His words left her as boneless as their cocks, flooding her mind with pleasure the same way their dicks filled her body with bliss.

She could feel both of their thrust become more erratic, signaling that they were close to their release. Hermione took Severus' hand and pulled it down to the apex of her thighs, wedging it between her body and Kingsley’s.

“I’m so close. Play with my clit, Sev”

Only a few strokes of his fingers and Hermione was once again falling into ecstasy. Her holes contracted around the two delicious cocks inside of her, pressing against the sensitive bundles of nerves in her cunt and arse. Her body tingling in the most delectable way as her men played her like a instruments 

She felt when both men stilled inside of her, filling her with their come just as promised. She moaned in delight as their essence coated her holes, loving the way she felt filled with their seed.

The three fell together in a boneless, sweaty, panting mess of limbs, all sated and satisfied.

“See princess, you do like caramels filled with cream best of all.”


End file.
